ultimafandomcom-20200223-history
Serpent Isle
This article is about the land. For the game, see Ultima VII Part Two: Serpent Isle. The Serpent Isle is a land located beyond the Serpent Pillars, whose landscape is dominated by the ruins of the Ophidians. During the First Age of Darkness, the Serpent Isle was a continent of Sosaria known as the Lands of Danger and Despair. Following Mondain's defeat, the four continents separated, and each land went its own way. The Avatar visited the land during the events of Ultima I and Ultima VII Part Two: Serpent Isle, History The history of the land is extensive, dominated by several distinct eras of human civilization. The Lands of Danger and Despair In the time of old Sosaria, this land was called the Lands of Danger and Despair. Once only ruled by the Kings of the White Dragon, soon a second kingdom was erected, the Kingdom of Shamino. Both kings lived in peace with each other. The peace however ended, when Mondain started to terrorize the land, like he did with all of Sosaria. Shamino, who was expected to marry the daughter of the King of the White Dragon, Beatrix, travelled to the Lands of Lord British, to assist in the war, promising to return. He would return only far, far later. With Mondain's defeat, the world of Sosaria was sundered, and the Lands of Danger and Despair became isolated from the other lands. Shortly after, the Goblins started a bloody war against both kingdoms. Beatrix died of a broken heart during the siege of Shamino's Castle, while the King of the White Dragon, sickened with grief over what he believed to be Shamino's betrayal and the death of his daughter, turned mad, and killed everyone in his castle, before committing suicide. The Time of the Ophidians Destruction threatened to swallow the Lands of Danger and Despair, when suddenly a new way was opened. From the Ethereal Void, the three Serpents started to speak to the people. The Red Chaos Serpent, taught them the way of Chaos. The Blue Order Serpent, taught them the way of Order. The Great Earth Serpent was the mediator between these two, and taught how the combination of these two created balance. A new age of enlightenment began for the people who now called themselves Ophidians. On the Serpent Isle, the new culture was readily accepted. Besides the Shrine of Balance, the cities of Skullcrusher and Spinebreaker were constructed to house the Temples of Chaos and Order, while six smaller temples were erected. The land became wealthy and peaceful. It seemed, that the new way had solved all problems of conflict. The War of Imbalance The disaster began when Exodus ripped the Great Earth Serpent out of the Void to let it guard his castle on the Isle of Fire. With their mediator gone, Chaos and Order started to argue who of them was more worthy. They became more and more aggressive to each other, finally attacking each other. Along with this, they also commanded their followers to attack the followers of the other side, with the followers of Balance between all fronts. Both sides set to fighting with eagerness. Despite all the years of peace, an enormous hate had built on both sides. Both were convinced that their way was the only right one, and that the others were wrong. This extreme religious intolerance and the commands of both Serpents finally led to the horrible War of Imbalance. Both sides had now only one goal: the total destruction of the other side. Their never-ending hatred devastated the whole land. Chaos's side created horrible beasts, while Order's side created soulless Automatons. In the end, Order won, and killed all followers of Chaos. They ripped the Serpent of Chaos out of the Void, and hacked it into three parts, the Banes of Chaos, imprisoning them. Then the followers left the destroyed land through the Wall of Lights in the City of Order to a place unknown. The Order Serpent only now became aware what it had done and found itself alone in the Void, with no one to talk to. Its followers gone, a hollow victory was the only result. As Chaos was now gone, Order went insane due to the lack of balance. When the Great Earth Serpent returned, it saw what had happened. Saddened with grief over this and the loss of its brother Chaos, it fell asleep, seeing no reason to exist any further. Slowly, the now-empty land healed its wounds. New Settlers from Britannia During the time of the Quest of the Avatar, the land was finally re-settled. While nominally led by Erstam of Moon, all three major groups had their own reasons to leave Britannia and sail through the Serpent Pillars to the Serpent Isle. The Mages of Moon were a corrupt, dishonest and arrogant pack, feeling superior to everyone else and not wanting to accept Lord British's rule of virtue. The people of old Fawn were totally egotistical and left only because they thought of their shallow belief in beauty as a virtue, while in reality it was pride. The inhabitants of the Montors were unhappy that there were other virtues besides Valor and therefore left. Arriving, they build their own cities, Monitor, Fawn and Moonshade, never realizing that this was once a part of Sosaria. However, a central government was never established, hence enabling each group to retain their distinctive culture. Monitor became filled with people for who fighting became a reason in itself, and everything not associated with it became shunned. The Knights of Monitor became pleased with themselves and had little honor left at the end. In Fawn, the people became narcissistic in their belief of beauty, hating everything not beautiful and seeing it as inferior. Moonshade continued its way of corrupt mages, who thought of everyone else as inferior to them. The Last Days The beginning of the end of this part of history came with the arrival of other people from Britannia. While Gwenno wanted to explore the land, Batlin and his followers had far more sinister plans. They freed the Banes of Chaos, before catching them, to use them to become very mighty. However, this started horrible Teleport Storms, the first sign of the beginning imbalance caused by this act. The Avatar and three of his companions followed Batlin, wanting to stop him. But when they reached him, he was ready to go through the Wall of Lights. The Guardian, seeing Batlin's treachery, killed him right then, and the Banes spung free, possessing the Companions. In an unbelievable holocaust, the Banes of Chaos killed much of the population of the Serpent Isle; Monitor and Fawn were obliterated, while Moonshade suffered to a lesser extent. While the Avatar managed to recapture the Banes, the imbalance had yet to be resolved. Desperate measures had to be taken; Dupre sacrificed himself in order to restore the Chaos Serpent. At the Shrine of Balance, the three Serpents were re-united, restoring balance to Serpent Isle. The Avatar departed the land shortly thereafter. Following the holocaust, the Xenkan Monks had took it upon themselves to assist the survivors. Whether civilization will flourish again in the land is yet unknown. Geography The Serpent Isle consists of two major islands and several outlying areas. The largest island spans from the city of Monitor in the southeast, northward up to Spinebreaker. The landforms of Serpent Isle did not dramatically change like Britannia's did following the Age of Darkness; However, the continent became notably colder and the northern regions completely froze over. Otherwise, the shape of the land stayed the same. The Cities Ancient Sosaria * Lost Friends (In northwestern mountains) * Wheeler (In the northern woods) * Gorlab (eventually engulfed by the Gorlab Swamp) * The Brother (In the area later known as Monk Isle) * Dextron (Fawn appears to be built in its place) * Magic (Located in woods and swamp where Moonshade is now located) * Turtle (West of modern Monitor) * Bulldozer (Where Inn of the Sleeping Bull stands now) New Sosaria * Fawn * Furnance * Monitor * Moonshade Settlements * Inn of the Sleeping Bull * Isles of the Mad Mage * Monk Isle Dungeons Lost dungeons from Ancient Sosaria * The Dead Cat's Life (near the modern Goblin Village) * The Morbid Adventure (possibly on the site of Isles of the Mad Mage) * Free Death Hole (now probably part of the dungeons of Mountains of Freedom) * Dead Man's Walk (possibly part of Knight's Test) * The Dead Cat's Life II Still existing in Serpent Isle * Skullcrusher, originally called "The Skull Smasher" * Spinebreaker, originally called "The Spine Breaker" * Furnance, originally called "The Hole to Hades" * Knight's Test * Mountains of Freedom Old Ruins * Shamino's Castle * Castle of the White Dragon * Shrine of Balance * Temple of Discipline * Temple of Emotion * Temple of Enthusiasm * Temple of Ethicality * Temple of Logic * Temple of Tolerance Interesting Areas * Grave of the Lost Soul (a Signpost in Ancient Sosaria) * The Eastern Sign Post (a Signpost in Ancient Sosaria) * Claw * Gorlab Swamp * Gwani Burial Isle * Isle of Crypts * Isle of Frost Dragons * Knight's Forest * Northern Forest * Northern Regions * Penguin Island * Sunrise Isle * Valley of the Goblins Serpent Isle Category:Age of Armageddon Category:Ultima VII Part Two